


(Cover) Welcome to Neptune by Sliverloc303

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica is coming back to Neptune, the town she was forced to leave fifteen years beforehand. Her family and friends haven't heard from her in all that time. But what does Lucas Matthews have to do with all this?





	(Cover) Welcome to Neptune by Sliverloc303

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to Neptune](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407088) by Sliverloc303. 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/29119198617/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

  


End file.
